


Shattered Glass

by Siderea



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siderea/pseuds/Siderea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boring things are boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Old work.
> 
> From the old 31_days prompt  
> "You will excuse me if I skip the masquerade."--25 May 2008

Ever since Sarah had faced him down, Jareth found himself bored with his role as the Goblin King. No one else had his girl's spark, her raw determination, and her unique charisma that had won over some of his own citizens. They were dull, insipid, witless, and, worst of all, repetitious. They could do nothing but whimper through their pathetic attempts before falling pitifully, helpless before his labyrinth.

He really didn't want to play the Goblin King anymore. It was a startling realization, because the role had kept him happily occupied for hundreds of years in the time Before Sarah (and she had such an affect on him that he _needs_ to differentiate his time by her). Now, though, it seems so… ridiculous.

Jareth sighed in disgust as he watched yet another wimpy teenager frustrated by the very entrance. He threw the crystal against the wall, watching it shatter the way his dream had when Sarah faced him down five years previously.

Why couldn't his life be interesting again?


End file.
